The present invention relates to a slidable door for a motor grader cab and more specifically relates to a support for such a door used on a grader having front and rear frame sections connected together for relative movement about a vertical pivot axis located between a cab and an engine enclosure respectively mounted on the front and rear frame sections.
Motor graders having an articulated main frame of the type described in the preceding paragraph have heretofore been provided with cabs including hinged doors at their opposite sides which are mounted high enough to swing over the forward wheels of tandem wheels provided at the opposite sides of the rear frame section for supporting the latter. The floors of these cabs are located a considerable amount above the levels of the tops of the tandem wheels thus leaving relatively high door sills extending from the floors to the bottoms of the door openings. These high sills have the disadvantages that they must be stepped over by an operator leaving the cab and they result in the lower edges of transparent panels provided in the doors being higher than is desirable for best operator visibility of opposite ends of the blades of the graders.
Also, the cabs of some motor graders are constructed such that the operator's vision toward working areas at the opposite sides of the grader are obscured by front upright posts of the frames of the cabs.
Further, operators are often positioned relatively close to the front walls of some cabs thus requiring a large degree of eye movement for the operators to change from looking at a working area just forwardly of the cab to an area in the vicinity of the front wheels of the grader.